


Trouble

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Bargaining, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-23
Updated: 2002-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at Buffy's resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Title:** Trouble  
**Music:** "Trouble" by Shampoo  
**Duration:** 3:19  


**Links:** [5.47mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/trouble.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
